Inside the Insane Mind of Seto Kaiba
by Bass Star Cardians Webmistress
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on in the insane mind of the rich teenage CEO Seto Kaiba? Read his diary entries to find out. Rating for later entries.
1. Entry One: Substitute Teacher Pegasus &

Happy belated B-Day, Liz (WildeImagination)! I'm sorry I couldn't put this fic up on your birthday (which is December 23) as I said I would since you already know that removed my story (_How Akito Sohma Stole Christmas_) and banned me from posting any more stories. (For those of you who have experience this, I feel your pain. _Seriously._) I had six reviews for that story, too!

For those of you reading this don't despair. You can find "How Akito Sohma Stole Christmas" on my homepage, which is in profile.

Enough ranting. This is my first AU Yu-Gi-Oh fic posted. If some of the entries seem strange to you, it's because I made up some of the events that are happening in Seto Kaiba's life. That's why I call this fanfic, _Inside the Insane Mind of Seto Kaiba._

Other warning(s): The characters may be totally OOC. If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Just imagine a witty disclaimer and you'll get what I mean.

**Entry One: Substitute Teacher Pegasus & The Mysterious Visitors**

7:01 A.M.

Dammit! I must've fallen asleep at my computer! Now my computer doesn't work and I lost all my important unsaved work!

So now I'm writing in my diary that has the Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. The reason why I started writing in a diary was because Mokuba said, with his sad puppy dog eyes that I could've sworn were that mutt Joey's, that I needed to get what was irritating me off my chest. Agreeing, I could see his point until out of nowhere he pulled out a FUZZY PINK DIARY!

I shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing me writing in that thing, especially the mutt. So I grabbed it from Mokuba's grasp and threw it in the roaring fire that was already going in the fireplace. I stormed out and brought this diary, which was much better than the one Mokuba tried to give me.

Well, I got to get ready for school, even thought I'm both miserable and sleep-deprived.

10:35 A.M.

I can't believe this! Our old math teacher decided to walk out on us and now Pegasus decides to take over for him! Shouldn't Pegasus be at Duelist Kingdom? What is the world coming to?

All period the freak (as in Pegasus) talked about his "toon" cards. Then after he was done talking nonsense, he sat at the front desk, reading manga and cuddling his toon bunny plushie. Meanwhile, Yugi, the mutt and the friendship-obsessed cheerleader gathered around Tristan's desk socializing, Duke Devlin was twirling one of the strands of his long hair (boring!) and Bakura seemed to polishing something. The sun reflected off of it and gold rays shone on the ceiling. The object looked familiar….It seemed like a golden round sphere…the size of a tennis ball…and it had something that looked like the outline of a golden eyeball. Could it be…Pegasus' Millennium Eye?

11:20 A.M.

Oh shit! I don't think I can eat now that I found out that it's Bakura who has the Millennium Eye. I am currently in the men's restroom—and no, I don't need to go!—writing and sitting on one of the stalls, pondering: 'Why is it that Yugi and Bakura have such powerful items, such as their Millennium items and two of the Egyptian God cards, when all I have is one Egyptian God card?

I have not obtained two of the Egyptian God cards that were in Yugi's possession, but I will now give up! Now it seems that I am interested in Millennium items as well. Whoa, I'm beginning to sound like Marik. Is Ishizu's speech about destiny and Marik's hunger for power beginning to rub off on me?

7:00 P.M.

I'm home and I'm tired. I had enough craziness for one day. I was sitting near the fireplace when Mokuba walked into the room with two strangers, both wearing hoods over their heads. "What is the meaning of this?"

I gritted my teeth as I looked at the two figures, one taller than the other and on standing either side of Mokuba. I wonder who they could be. What is going on?

Will Kaiba ever find out who the two hooded people are? What is Mokuba planning? Find out in another diary entry of _Inside the Insane Mind of Seto Kaiba_! R&R.


	2. Entry Two Part OneUnexpected Guests: Noa...

Hello everyone! I'm back with yet another entry of _Inside the Insane Mind of Seto Kaiba_.

**Entry Two Part One-Unexpected Guests: Noa and Alistair (Amelda)**

7:20 P.M.

If there's one thing I hate more than the mutt, the friendship-obsessed cheerleader, my rival, and the bastard who I call my stepfather, it's that brat Noa and that whore-who-keeps-blaming-me-for-what-happened-to-his-little-brother, Alistair. Geez, I think I cramped my hand when writing Alistair's title. Now moving on….

As soon as Mokuba walked into the room with two hooded strangers I knew something was fishy. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Big brother, I can explain-" Mokuba said with his big puppy-dog eyes. I rolled my eyes thinking that the whole puppy-dog eye thing was getting old. Suddenly, before Mokuba could get on with his sappy explanation, the two strangers took their hoods off to reveal-as you may have guessed-Noa and Alistair.

"What Mokuba's trying to say, Seto, is that he found us wandering the streets with no home, so he offered us to stay at your mansion." As Noa spoke, I kept clenching and unclenching my fists, wishing I could grab him and Alistair and throw them both into the roaring fire, just like that frilly pink diary Mokuba tried to give me.

I tried to control myself as I walked past the three and out the room. I must figure out a way to get rid of Noa and Alistair….

9:00 P.M.

What was Mokuba thinking letting our two most-hated foes into my mansion? Doesn't he remember the grudge they have against us? Doesn't he remember the grudge_ I_ have against them?

Come to think of it, Noa did brainwash him and tried to turn him against me (Is Noa's brainwashing still in effect, even after we escaped the virtual world?), but that still doesn't explain how Alistair talked Mokuba into letting him stay with us. Unless, he was telling Mokuba lies about me to make him feel guilty about what had happened to his little brother.

I have to stop writing now. The whore-I mean Alistair-is at my bedroom door, staring at me. What is it_ now_?

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm getting writer's block so I'll appreciate it if you can contribute any more ideas for Seto Kaiba's diary. REVIEW! 


	3. Entry Three Part TwoUnexpected Guests: N...

**Before I can thank the reviewers and start with this story, there's something you guys should know. Recently, I got an email from Bijoux (you know from the stories by Corad and Bijoux), saying that someone's has stolen my poem 'Blizzard Winds' and posted it on Quizilla, without my permission and without giving me any credit! She also stole four of Corad and Bijoux's stories as well. So then I (along with Bijoux and Corad) emailed the person who runs Quizilla and am now waiting for their response. (I'll think I'll email them again, but if you guys have other suggestions, then….) **

**So if you're looking in my profile and you see: 'DO NOT STEAL ANY OF THESE STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR WITHOUT GIVING ME ANY CREDIT! YOU WILL BE FOUND OUT!' and the person who's responsible for stealing my poem on it, then I suggest you not steal my stories/poems, including the one you're reading now. That goes for any of these other stories on this website! **

**If you're reading this and have stolen someone else's poem/story and posted it on another website (and I'm not accusing anyone!), then I suggest you give them credit or delete it, before other people find out about this.**

I haven't forgotten about you guys! So now I would like to thank a certain anonymous reviewer, **Whuh?** (even though the person should've given me his/her screen name, since it's weird that that's the only name I found of him/her, no offense) for the idea of a fight scene. And I would like to thank the other reviewers as well: **MartyrsSoul, DevilDucky1304, Jennchow, cherry-star-aus, tcg/animefan, Kaily, Heather, Sugacoated-Cherries,** and **Raberba girl**

**Entry Three Part Two: Unexpected Guests: Noa and Alistair (Amelda)**

9:15 P.M.

I felt like I was in a bar fight; only I was in my bedroom, kicking Alistair's ass. He (as in Alistair) wanted to take Mokuha away, since the whore hasn't found his little brother (yet) and since Mokuba reminded him of his lost brother, but he would have to fight me. To sum up our first fight without duel monsters, I've decided to write a poem about it. Whatever you do, don't laugh!

Throwing his body at the wall opposite me,

I am kicking Alistair's ass!

He fights like a girl

Only throwing weak punches

That go into the palms of my hands.

I punch his nose

Making it real bloody.

Blood drips on my hard wooden floor.

His body lies frail,

Helpless,

Unconscious.

And I thought that poetry was only for girls or sissies like Pegasus.

9:20 P.M.

I stare at Alistair's unconscious body for a while. I don't know if I should be generous like last time and send him to the hospital. WHAT WAS I THINKING? The whore's always blaming me, saying that I'm like that bastard who I call a stepfather. Isn't there one single person I've met who hasn't said that I'm the one to blame?

Hmmm, there's Yugi and his gang. No, they said it was my fault that Noa trapped us all in the virtual world.

Mokuba? I sighed. I remember us wandering around in the virtual world and Noa showing us images from our past, but all it did was turn us against each other. Mokuba said that I don't smile as often as I used to and that he wanted things back to the way they were before we met Gozaboro. Then things turned ugly when Noa brainwashed him.

Who could blame him? To passersby, I looked like a kid who acted too old for his age, a kid who seemed powerful, a kid who will one day become the GREATEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD!

Just then, I feel my Blue Eyes White Dragon diary shaking. What's wrong, my diary? I realized that you are shaking because you are laughing at me, laughing at my misfortune!

WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT THE SOON-TO-BE GREATEST DUELIST OF THE WORLD! IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING, I'M GOING TO FLUSH YOU DOWN THE TOILET! It continues laughing. I MEAN IT! It doesn't seem to take my threat seriously. It's flush time!

9:35 P.M.

I've tried to flush you down the toilet, but all it did was make you wet and almost started to flood the whole bathroom. I have already used Mokuba's hairdryer to dry you, but will Mokuba be surprised when he goes there later on in the night.

Heh, if he asks me who's responsible for this, I could say that it was Alistair's fault and that he tried to flush you down the toilet, but I fought with him. He'll believe me. Besides, haven't I had enough of being the scapegoat?

12:00 A.M.

Mokuba actually believed me! Ha ha! In your face, Alistair!

I woke up to Mokuba's whining about the toilet being flooded and that he needed to go real badly. He's now scolding Alistair who's also in the same with me as I write. I try to ignore their squabbles as I continue writing, but it doesn't seem to work. "SHUP UP!"

They both looked to me. "IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FIGHT, TAKE IT OUTSIDE! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!" In response to my outburst, Mokuba takes out a card that I've recognized as the Seal of Oricalcos and says, "Okay, big brother. Alistair, let's duel!"

"Are you mad? That mine!" Alistair tries in a feeble attempt to take the card away from Mokuba, but fails. "You'll have to duel me for it!"

After a moment's hesitation, Alistair shouts, "You're on!"

They soon walk out the door, leaving me alone. I don't think too much about the change I've seen in Mokuba just then, because right now I'm tired. But I can't help but wonder that if Mokuba was this aggressive all this time, why was he holding out? At least nobody would want to underestimate him and kidnap him now.

THIS IS NOT THE END!

I don't think this diary will ever end. For now, please review!

**Song:**

**This is the diary that never ends**

**It goes on and on, my friends**

**Someone started writing it not knowing what it was**

**And they'll continue writing it forever just because….**

**This is the diary that never ends**

**It goes on and on, my friends**

**Someone started writing it not knowing what it was**

**And they'll continue writing it forever just because….**

**This is the diary that never ends**

**It goes on and on, my friends**

**Someone started writing it not knowing what it was**

**And they'll continue writing it forever just because….**

**(The song continues)**


End file.
